Concrete Angel
by the3littlewords
Summary: The second war ended in a light side triumph, but when embittered victors are all that stand in the wake of insurmountable despair, morality is lost to our heralded heroes. Thirst for revenge in the new world order turns our harbingers of light into blood's crusaders and a new prophecy is forged, the future lies in the pasts brightest heart but darkness lurks around every corner.


**AN:** So another WIP, I know TDA and drifting aren't even remotely close to being finished, and I promise I'm working on them still, but my muse is wily like the coyote and I've got a million and one fics bouncing around in my head; most of which I've written some of. This one hasn't been leaving me alone lately so I really just had to share it. I hope you like it! Just a warning Hermione will be maybe a little out of character in this one, from my perspective of her not drastically so but she will be a little more self-sacrificing then she already was, and maybe slightly more emotional due to the changed circumstances of her raising that will be applied. That being said triggers for child abuse/neglect, molestation and general darkness.

**DISCLAIMER: **Not only do I not own Harry Potter, boo, or whatever image I wind up finding on the internet for this fic, I also own pretty much nothing else as I am an extremely broke college student.

Ps. I just found a picture belonging to Serenyan from DeviantArt so they own the image

**WARNING: **I don't know if you are new to my fics but it is a known fact that I don't really proofread and am way to spastic for any beta to put up with me, sorry :/

**Concrete Angel **

**Prologue: Prophecies' promises and Triumph's Reward **

**August 8****th**** 2017, 11:03pm**

"Oh, Teddy!" Victorie screamed in climax as the Turquoise haired Metamorphmagus slammed into her, _hard. _"You're amazing this is amazing, oh my god!" She groaned through the aftershocks of her orgasm; it was her seventh of the round and Teddy was quite proud of his longevity. "_I love you," _She declared, emphatic despite her breathy state.

The effect was instantaneous, his hardened length immediately deflated into flaccidity once more as he rolled off of Victorie's long, pale body without his much-needed release –perhaps he'd shown too much endurance. He sighed dejectedly as he sat up and swung his legs off the bed to stand, though as soon as his feet touched the floor the pale blonde beauty grasped his arm tightly.

"Where are you going Teddy?" she pleaded refusing to relinquish her vice grip on his arm as her blissful, post coital stupor passed and a look of confusion replaced her goofy grin.

"Home," he answered bluntly, finally wrenching his arm free of her squeezing clutches.

"Wait!" she cried. "But why? I just said I love and you chose now to leave? You can't leave!"

Teddy knew very well what she'd just said, and it had felt so wrong hearing the words fall from her lips. He'd tried with Victorie, he'd really tried, but she just didn't fill that emptiness in his heart; an emptiness he wasn't certain he understood but was likely a direct result of losing one's parents to a post war dystopia. Sure his godfather, Harry Potter, had won the war and tried to fill his life with as much joy as possible in the wake of his orphaned existence, but, when the chosen one himself was already void of all happiness and embittered by the hollowness of his own heart, there was no contentment to be found in his halfhearted attempts to enrich Teddy's melancholic development. All his godfather really managed was give the dejection further tendrils with which to ensnare Teddy, whether through the viewing of his parents glowing with an unfathomable joyful light and being so undeniably alive with pure happiness in a pre 'victory' world that looked so much brighter than his own from what he could gather from the photo album he was given, or through the feeble endeavors the broken man made to show a love that someone so shattered could never feel to his godson.

The second great wizarding war left behind a land of war-torn, broken people, one full of parentless children -such as himself- and vengeful victors; none more so then his uncles Harry and Ron. The two had become known as the crimson crusaders in light of the postwar Government they had created.

Every pureblooded family in existence that was found to be associated with Voldemort in any way was bankrupted, paying obscene reparations to the ministry. All it took was one of its members so much as even breathing in the direction of the apparent 'Dark Lord' for them to be subject to heavy penalization before that relation was thrown in for a long stint in a newly revamped Azkaban. The island fortress was truly hell on earth, with freezing sea breezes and an astronomically increased Dementor presence sucking away any remaining heat and joy from the place. The jail was twenty times worse than it had been according to any of the aurors present who had the displeasure of experiencing its many atrocities both before and after the war, and they only faced the diminished effects of the icy prison when performing one of the DMLE's most dreaded inspection duties! Every living soul who bore the dark mark received the Dementor's kiss and became the soulless husks they were already perceived to be, those Death Eaters faced a fate far worse than any of the most painful deaths their counterparts endured during the greatest war in wizarding history. Any children of known 'dark families', essentially meaning most all members of the self-proclaimed 'sacred 28', were denied the privilege of purchasing a wand and attending Hogwarts.

But the worst part, the reason for their infamous naming of the Crimson Crusaders, was the publicized executions. That's right the penalty for uttering the term 'Mudblood' was death and, if the guilty party was well known enough, the whole of wizarding Britain had the great honor of attending the spectacle that was their bloody demise up close and in person. The same came out of certain talks of the past war or reading one of the numerous 'banned books' that concentrated on that era; yes, there were literal – literary pun most definitely intended- banned books and book burnings like they were living in that weird Muggle book _Fahrenheit 451 _or some shite.

It seemed to Teddy like his Godfather and Uncle Ron had used their influence as 'war hero's' to replace one prejudice with one equally as disgusting - because that's just what any prejudice is, disgusting, whether it be against the Muggle-borns on the ground floor of the wizarding hierarchy or the Purebloods that put them there- and no one was immune.

Not even children. Teddy would never forget the day Aunt Ginny left them; or the reason why.

_ It was a cloudy August Monday in 2008, the twenty-second to be exact, and torrents of rain were just starting to poor as thunder rumbled in the distance. _

_ Thanatos, Sweet, cheery, youthful Thanatos, was over at the Potter residence playing with his best friend, James Sirius, as Teddy read in the bay window. Teddy had been six the day the eldest Potter boy was born, he held the boy that was raised as his brother in his arms and all he could remember thinking was, 'gosh, this baby bares a striking resemblance to wrinkly, worn-out old quidditch gloves.' But that wasn't what mattered about that day. _

_ No, what mattered was that that was the day Teddy finally moved out of his Grandma Andromeda's and in with the young potter couple; that that was the day they were ready to give Teddy a new life with a little brother all his own. His Godfather and young wife may be named Aunt and Uncle but that wrinkled little quidditch glove was his baby brother; James was his tiny, crumply glove to protect and as the London Little Leagues best Chaser he took quite good care of his gear. That is until that fateful August afternoon. _

_ That day his little brother faced the worst pain of his young life, that day the boy lost not only his mother but also one of his best friends. That day Teddy failed in his job, he failed as James' protector. _

_ Thanatos and James were running rampant in the Library playing Aurors and Death Eaters when young Thanatos said the one word that changed their lives forever. _

_You see little Thanatos was a Nott, son of Theo Nott who was heir to the very racist, very violent Death Eater Thoros Nott. Theo had attended school with Teddy's uncle Harry, and given that he was found to be a meek and quiet soul, uninvolved with the… darker aspects of either side of the war, he was sparred most of the consequences that the majority of the old pureblood families were dealt._

_ Though that did not mean he didn't keep some of his old friends._

_ Theo Nott had never cared for his father's violent outbursts or blood-purist ideologies, to be honest he didn't care for much at all when it came to his father, - that's what happened when your dad was a psychotic, mom murdering sycophant- though he did care for one person with much the same principles, Daphne Greengrass. Daphne was his best friend, she had soothed away the worries caused by an abusive father in school, stood up for him when no one else would, was his shoulder to cry on, his guardian angel, and with all of that she was also the worst mistake he ever made. _

_ Daphne was Thanatos' godmother and Theo, being an international business man and distraught young widower to a doting wife who couldn't make it through the complications of a rough childbirth, left him in her custody quite often. Now before there was a Taboo placed on the word -due to the very incident about to be revealed in fact- the Greengrasses liked to spout quite a few derogatory terms in the fallout of the greatest war in wizarding history. Being free of any strenuous post war circumstances due to their supposed neutrality and impeccable innocent act –having two gorgeous young heiresses as daughters helped tremendously with said act- the Greengrasses were able to live loose lipped and fancy free for quite some time._

_It's important to remember that while a person can be outwardly neutral most did pick a side internally, it's in the human nature because, curse them all, people have hearts, hearts that are all inevitably, irreparably broken in some way, so virtually no one can truly be the metaphorical equivalent of Switzerland. That being said, it's also just as important to realize that men are hot blooded creatures, creatures who oft times can't see past the fluttering eyelashes of beautiful women. This was how the Greengrasses hid their traitorous, blood-purist hearts -with plunging necklines and fluttering lashes-, how they were able to meander about the world scot-free of any associated punishments to such prejudiced leanings, and how poor Thanatos Nott was exposed to that one awful, hateful slur that would define all of their fates moving forward from that night._

_Thanatos and James had met a few months prior to the day the play date from hell was scheduled, they attended a type of magical primary school combined daycare program together, becoming fast friends through their mutual carefree and effervescent innocence. This play date had been in the works for weeks, it had taken quite some convincing to get the wizarding world's hero, Harry Potter, to allow a member of the infamous 'sacred 28' into his house and the rambunctious little four-year olds were quite ecstatic when the day finally came. It was as if it were yesterday but at the same time like it was an eternity ago that the two boys were running around waving their craggy sticks made faux wands at each other, giggling all along. _

_Now remember that they were playing a very specific game with these fast, fancy feet and fluttering twigs, Aurors and Death Eaters. In the time of their existence the Death Eaters had a very specific purpose, eradicate the word of all its apparent 'filth', which to them meant all muggles and muggleborns, and what's a game without a little narration. _

"_Avast, ye skull masked freak, I will send ye to walk the plank," Auror James declared brandishing his 'wand' at Death Eater Thanatos. _

_Thanatos let's loose the innocent giggle only a child could, "We're not playing Pirates Jamie."_

"_Aye, but the game be more fun this way matey," James yarred. _

_Thanatos loosens another laugh as he flails his stick about, "Ye must be barmy. I be the quickest Death Eater this side of the seven seas matey." _

"_Hey I just said matey, copycat," James pouts. _

"_Oh sorry, it's just so fun to say," Thanatos appeases. "Okay; I be the quickest Death eater this side of the seven seas ye scurvy dog," Thanatos rephrases as James cracks up._

"_The sharks be hungry today for some lily-livered snake."_

"_Yarr, guess we must be sending ye overboard then," Thanatos countered James' rebuttal._

"_Touché," James smirks._

"_Do pirates say touché?" Thanatos wondered._

_James shrugged as if to say, 'I don't know,' before returning to character. "Aye they do now."_

_Thanatos copies his shrug before bantering, "Yarr, I'll be plundering yer booty and killing yer mudblood swine ye yellow bellied scoundrel."_

_Once the clatter of Teddy dropping his book in shock fades you could've heard a pin drop in the utter silence that follows, the tension was thicker then could be cut with a knife; no, you needed some Excalibur level, double bladed, harbinger of death to get through that shite._

"_Thanatos!" James whisper yelled to his befuddled young playmate, "You can't say that, it's an illegal word. What if my dad had heard?!"_

"_What's if indeed?" Harry Potter said sweeping into the room as a horrified squeak escapes James' throat._

"_Wait, what is an illegal word?" the wide-eyed little boy wondered, seeming utterly confused and not realizing he'd just signed his own death certificate._

"_The M word," James whispered behind his hand in answer. _

"_What? Mudblood?" Thanatos asked for clarification and Teddy screams for his aunt Ginny. _

_**This isn't going to be good;**__ he thought as cold furry rolls off his godfather in ominous, foreboding waves. _

"_Don't say it!" James warned urgently, tugging his friend's arm in a plea for him to stop._

"_Aunt Ginny," Teddy called again, tone frantic as he sensed an escalation in the situation. He prayed he wouldn't have to leave in search of the fiery redhead, he couldn't leave Jamie alone in there, even for a moment, but Teddy knew if anyone could stop his godfather when he was in a rage it was Aunt Ginny; hers was a force never to be underestimated. _

_Luckily, she quickly came bursting through the doors, "What? What is it Teddy?"_

_Teddy said nothing, simply gesturing to the scene in front of him that was rapidly ascending into dangerous territory -it wasn't quite a confrontation yet but judging by that menacing glint in the ebony haired adult's eyes it was about to be- in stony faced shock. _

"_But why?" Thanatos had been saying, "My auntie Daphne says that the Mudbloods were filth and it was the Death Eaters noble fight to destroy them all until a boy who wouldn't die got in the way."_

"_Oh no," Teddy muttered as his godfather pulled his wand and his aunt gasped, stepping in front of the child it was aimed at._

"_Harry potter don't you dare," she shrieked as James clutched to Thanatos bawling and begging his father be merciful to his friend who still looked thoroughly stumped. _

"_He said the word Gin, you know the consequences." Harry said coolly, like they were arguing at something so trivial as boxers or briefs not a child's life._

"_He's a child!" Ginny scoffed, affronted._

"_And children grow into adults," Harry stated dispassionately. "Adults who, curse, and degrade, and torture, and kill, and carve words into people's arms."_

_Ginny sighed, "Harry I know this day is hard for you, her birthday, but would Hermi-"_

_Harry cut her off, all appearances of indifference gone as he yelled, "DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME!"_

"_Harry erasing her from history isn't going to make you forget! She's still going to be there in your heart, in your mind, you can try to take away all the reminders but she's never going away! She's never leaving any of us, even if you burn all the pictures and all the books and everything she ever touched, everything with her name, she's not going away. You loved her too much, she was like your sister-"_

_Harry interrupted again, "SHE __**WAS **__MY SISTER, SHE WASN'T LIKE MY SISTER SHE __**WAS**__ MY SISTER."_

"_I know Harry, I know," she placated, reaching out to touch his arm. "But she wouldn't want-" _

"_WE DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE'D WANT, SHE'S DEAD!" His uncle cried._

"_AND DESTROYING EVERYTHING THAT REMINDS YOU OF HER ISN'T GOING TO MAKE YOU FORGET THAT!" Ginny shrieked in return._

"_IT CAN IF I TRY," Harry argued. _

"_HARRY KILLING PEOPLE ISN'T GOING TO BRING HER BACK! GETTING REVENGE ON EVERY PERSON WHO DEGRADES OR BELITTLES HER SATUS ISN'T GOING TO CHANGE HER FATE! SHE'S __**GONE,**__ AND YOU'LL NEVER GET PAST IT BY TRYING TO FORGET!" Ginny screamed through pouring tears as she tried to persuade her enraged husband. _

"_I'LL NEVER GET PAST IT PERIOD!"_

"_Harry that's not true I loved her too-" Ginny tried to soothe, finally calming at his devastating proclamation. _

"_It's not the same, she was all I had, the only one who could relate, my cupboard companion, my s-sister." He stuttered as tears began to flow freely down his face as well._

"_Shh," Ginny cooed, "I know Harry, I-" _

"_YOU DON'T KNOW, YOU DON'T! YOU HAD THE PERFECT LOVING FAMILY, THEY DOTED OVER YOU, THEIR BABY GIRL, THEIR ONLY GIRL. YOU NEVER SPENT A DAY FEELING UNLOVED, OR UNWORTHY AND IF YOU DID IT WAS YOUR OWN BLOODY FAULT! YOU HAD UNCONDITIONAL LOVE WHEREVER YOU WENT AND WE HAD ABSOLUTE SHITE! BUT IT DIDN'T DIMINISH HER, SHE WAS ALWAYS SO HAPPY AND VIBRANT, THE BRIGHTEST LIGHT IN THIS DRAB WORLD, AND MERLIN WAS SHE SO DAMN LOVING, SHE WAS __**MY **__SOURCE____UNCONDITIONAL LOVE! SHE WAS ALL I HAD AND NOW I HAVE NOTHING!" The screaming resumed. _

"_GEE GLAD TO SEE THIS FAMILY COUNTS FOR NOTHING!" Aunt Ginny yelled. _

"_You know that's not what I mean Gin," Harry sighed swiping his tears to a cease._

"_Yeah I know," she relented. "But you can't kill him Harry he's a kid, he's Jamie's friend."_

"_Www- wait," Thanatos pipes up. "Y-youu want to kill me?"_

"_Please don't kill him Daddy," James sobbed. "He didn't mean it, right Than? You didn't mean it, did you," he questioned frantically as Thanatos' head shook emphatically in response._

_Harry ignored them as he continued to argue, "His name literally means the personification of death in Greek mythology, that's kind of an insinuation of something don't you think, Mythology counts for something in our world Gin."_

"_Seriously Harry? Mythology means something here? Well so does tradition! __**Th**__oros, __**Th**__eo, __**Th**__anatos. T-h, t-h, t-h it's all got the thhhh sound you tosser. And knowing his parents, even if it was a name derived from that same Mythology, it was probably down to the fact that Luna thought the poor god of death was misunderstood for his position guarding the souls in the depths of the underworld, 'protecting the living and the dead from the unknown repercussions of intermingling,' or something of the like, that the name was chosen. Perhaps Theo named their son after him in… in her memory," Ginny said with the forlorn look consequential of fond remembrance. "Plus, let me reiterate this, he. Is. a. CHILD!" she emoted punctuating each word through the further narrowing of her glare._

"_Tom Riddle was a child once," Harry acknowledged resignedly. _

"_Tom Riddle?" Ginny looked at him blankly then the screaming ensued again. "TOM RIDDLE?! YOU'RE COMPARING THE CHILD TO VOLDEMORT! SAYING THE 'M' WORD HARDLY QUALIFIES HIM AS A VIOLENT PSYCOPATH CAPABLE OF COMMITING MASS GENOCIDE! THIS IS THEO'S __**CHILD**__ WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE! NOTT'S __**ONLY**__ CHILD! LUNA'S, THE WOMAN WERE NAMING THIS CHILD THAT'S GROWING INSIDE OF ME AFTER, – A CHILD WHO'S MAKING ME RESEMBLE A HIPPOGRIFF THAT FOUND HAGRID'S MEAT SHED I MIGHT ADD- __**ONLY CHILD! **__HE'S __ALL THEO HAS LEFT OF HIS BEAUTIFUL, SERENE, LOVING, WIFE AND YOU WANT TO TAKE THAT AWAY! HOW COULD YOU INSULT HER MEMORY BY KILLING HIM LIKE THIS AT THE DIVE OF A BROOM?!" _

"_IT'S NOT AT THE DIVE OF A BROOM! IT'S AT THE DROP OF A WORD, THE MOST AWFUL WORD IN THE WIZARDING VOCABULARY! AND I THINK LUNA WOULD BE HAPPY TO SEE HIM IN WHATEVER LITTLE LONEY LOVEGOOD LA LA LAND SHE COOKED UP AS HER AFTERLIFE!" _

"_I KNOW YOU'RE UPSET BUT DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER LONEY, AND I HARDLY THINK LUNA WOULD BE __**HAPPY **__TO SEE HER ONLY CHILD DEAD AT FOUR!"_

_Harry took a deep calming breath and exhales slowly, "You're right I'm sorry."_

"_So I can send Thanatos home now?" Ginny asked turning to look at the blonde-haired boy that reminded her so much of her old, dearly departed friend, a boy who was clinging to her blubbering son in a state of shell-shocked disbelief. _

"_No, you weren't right about that," Harry answered. _

"_WHAT?!"_

"_Ginny, he has to die; it's the law. We can't pick favorites no matter whose son it is." He explained in a calm and matter-of-fact inflection, as if saying 'you should use the water repellent charm when it rains.'_

"_HARRY POTTER YOU PICK! YOU PICK __**RIGHT KNOW**__! YOU PICK THIS FAMILY OR YOU PICK THIS RIDICULOUS VENDETTA, THIS CRUSADE FOR VENGENCE AGAINST PUREBLOODS, AGAINST CHILDREN WHO DON'T KNOW ANY BETTER, BECAUSE I'LL LEAVE! I'LL LEAVE AND I'LL TAKE THE KIDS WITH ME!" Ginny screeched her ultimatum. _

"_No __**Ginevra, **__you choose." Harry rebuked coldly, "you choose because I'm Harry potter, the 'Chosen one,'" he smiled bitterly as his proclamation was delivered in an acrimonious singsong. "No one will take my kids from me, if you leave you'll lose everything." _

"_No if I leave, you'll lose this child," she volleyed firmly. "I'll go somewhere even you can never find us and you'll never know her."_

"_You're not going to stop me Gin, there is always a price to pay for justice to be served." Harry said pushing her defeated, despondent____form gently aside to point his wand at the shaking child his son was attached to. _

"_Harry please, this isn't justice," Ginny begged, and you could hear the deflation in her voice as the tear drops begin to roll more rapidly down her cheeks. _

"_I'm sorry Gin," Harry said stoically._

"_I'll always love you Harry but I can't live like this anymore, I'm so sorry," Ginny whispered before turning to her child. _

"_Jamie always remember that mommy loves you, I'll come back for you as soon as I can, stay strong and be there for your little brother, I'm sorry," She pacified, stroking his check as he sobbed. _

"_Thanatos, your parents love you, we love you it'll be okay," she assured in a pain filled whisper that falls on the deaf ears of a child catatonic with shock. _

"_Teddy you're so strong, stronger then you know. Watch over my boys until I can be with you again, I'll miss you and I love you so much," she charged._

"_I love you all more then you could ever possibly know," Ginny affirmed in a tone that was near beseeching before she disapparated, leaving every earthly possession behind in the haste of her actions, though that's not what really mattered; what mattered was she was leaving behind her family and they were her true everything._

_The room was in a dazed stun that gave way to mournful silence for all of a minute, she'd been threatening for years but now she actual up and left no packing, no sifting through memories, no magic movers; just a few teary goodbyes to a crowd of onlookers rendered speechless. Just the cliché "I'll always love you," and the telltale crack of apparation. _

_Once their stupor had faded Harry lifted a steady wand once more, "let go Jamie, it's time," he commanded in a voice that was just as steady as the phoenix tail feather and holly wood wand that had seen a war. _

_The sobbing child hardly had the strength to scream, "Nnn-no, no, DD-Daddy."_

"_I'm sorry son this is how it has to be," he apologized with a stoned over face and stoic voice that did not betray any of the sorrow that may or may not have been there._

"_No!" James screamed._

"_It's how it must be," he affirmed, flicking his wand to separate his son from the boy he'd condemned right in front of them._

_Jamie squirmed against the sticking charm that was forcing him to the wall, screaming all the while as he struggled against the invisible hold of his father's magic, Teddy wanted to do something, something to stop the insanity of it all; but he was dumbfounded, made motionless by his unyielding astonishment. And when he finally started to step forward, his lips just moving to speak… he was too late, "Avada Kedavra." _

_Harry lowered his wand and Teddy dashed forward to catch the sniveling James who was rendered unable to stand by the excruciating grief that brought him to his knees. _

_Harry Potter made no apology. Showed not a single emotion for killing the boy. Shed not a single tear for losing his wife and unborn daughter. He just turned unaffectedly to leave, only stopped by a dreamy disembodied voice, saddened but fatalistic, "I foresaw this fate."_

"_Ll-lu," Harry stuttered, rigid features finally registering shock._

"_Yes Harry," the ethereal voice responded. "Death has been inevitable for many of late, wouldn't you agree." Harry only sputtered in response, and the voice takes on a howling quality as it prophesizes, _

"_**The future lies in the past,**_

_**One life saved to reverse the many deaths amassed,**_

_**One must go back to the days,**_

_**To the date where death made his silent foray,**_

_**Taking in his grasp our one true light,**_

_**All love form the world does take flight**_

_**Our only hope in her souls destined mate,**_

_**He goes back to a war to fight her fate, **_

_**So Grab a pen and draw the line,**_

_**As it'll soon be time to rewrite time." **_

_Now that prophecy was of the utmost importance amongst all the other critical happenings of that fateful day, but it's not what stuck in young Teddy's memory. Why would it when he had the agony of his losses and the sting of his perceived failure on which to dwell? He failed to protect his little quidditch glove, failed to save his brother's friend and spare him such pain, and in doing so he failed the memory of his brave parents. _

_Of course Teddy did not think of a prophecy amid all the agonizing memories of that day, what Teddy remembered was the many lives lost as a result of that critical passing, as a result of the taboo cast in its wake; he remembered how his world changed as a result of that one death that changed, well more specifically worsened, everything- the Avada heard 'round the world. Theo Nott died at his own hand, taking his life in a last attempt to silence the roaring torrents of his grief when the whiskey failed. The last of Greengrasses died. The Parkinsons, Flints, Puceys all dead. Ginny left, she never returned and kept to her promise to never be found. Every life in the wizarding world was touched by this one death, every last man, women and child left standing after the war was shattered, brought down into the broken mass of shite their world was; it was like the smoking remains of a collapsed skyscraper, all slicing shrapnel and cutting glass that butchered life into an unrecognizable hell. _

_Everything was broken._

_All souls broken._

_All hearts broken. _

_All broken people in a forever broken world._

Teddy shook free of his ruminations as he remembers his quest, _pants, must find pants. Ah, and there they are hanging from the ceiling fan, good job mate,_ he thought, giving himself a mental pat on the back in props for the rowdiness of his amorous activities.

Once the young metemorphmagus sat on the beds edge to put on his shoes, he sighed exasperatedly as Victorie crawls across it to resume tugging his arm. She begins placing kisses on his neck as she begs, "Teddyyy, stayyyyyy, come on where are you going," she whined unattractively. _A part Veela shouldn't be able to do anything unattractive, _Teddy thought.

"Home Victorie, I told you I'm going home," he answered blandly.

"But I wanna snuggle," the blonde eighth veela that he didn't find as beautiful as he should've whined again, not helping with his attraction problem. Veela were meant to be the most stunningly gorgeous creatures on the planet and his lack of fascination with her allure would have him thinking himself gay if he didn't so love pounding his prig into a female's cunt. And therein lay the problem, even someone who was supposedly the very definition of beauty, someone who was meant to be not only one of earth's most striking specimens but also his best friend since early childhood couldn't hold his cursory romantic interest and fleeting attraction.

"No Victorie, I'm leaving," Teddy insisted. "So can I have my shirt please?" He asked indicating the green button-up on her form that now seemed disgustingly thin to him.

"No," she frowned childishly.

"Fine whatever, I'll leave without it," He huffed wrenching his arm from her grasp to make his way to the door. He was being unjustifiably abrasive, he knew. It wasn't Victorie's fault he couldn't find the will in him to love her the way he'd wanted, she'd been his last hope and he now knew he wasn't capable of the love a woman deserved from her man; it hurt, he was angry and he was taking it out on her no matter how wrong it maybe; no matter how much he already knew he was hurting her just by walking away alone.

"Teddy, you can't just leave. I'm not one of the whores you had in school, we're grown up, your nineteen now. You just finished with the auror academy. I told you when we started dating that I wouldn't take your shite. My parents told me 'don't trust that boy he's nothing but trouble,' it took so much convincing for them to let me go out with you, you screw this up now and my dad just might kill you and I _won't _stop him," Victorie warned glaring.

"Victorie," he sighed, "Don't be childish."

"I'm not being childish! You never stay the night! It's like you don't even love me," she wailed.

Teddy swallowed deeply, unsure how to respond to someone who'd just hit the ugly nail on its unfortunate head, because what do you say to your best friend who wants something you just can't give when you should have no problem in doing so? Though it seemed he wouldn't have to reply as Victorie took his uncomfortable silence to be his answer and visibly deflated, "oh, you don't."

"Victorie," he breathed unsure of what to say.

"No, no I get it. I kept telling you, for _forever, _that we were better off as friends. That I did't want to be another notch on your broomstick, then, when I finally lose my resolve, that's exactly what you make me. I love you Teddy! Well, loved I guess since this is clearly over now. You _used _me Teddy! Made me just another one of those girls you fucked to fill that bloody blackhole you call a heart!" she screamed in outrage. "I know you lost your parents and that left you all sad and broken and lonely," she mockingly mopes in a condescending baby voice. "But get over it! You never knew them, never really had them to begin with and we've all lost someone. We all feel how utterly fucked up this whole world is, we're all bloody well screwed up by it, so stop acting like you're the only one who has to suffer for it, you absolute arsehole!" The scorned woman screeched.

"Victorie, I never-" Teddy tried.

"You never what, never wanted to hurt me? Never thought it would be like this? Never realized that you're not the only one who doesn't love this fear-filled dystopia the 'chosen one' created for us?" She implored in a steadily rising voice. "Save it Teddy! The only 'I never' that matters coming from you is that you _never_ loved me! That these last few months have been a lie! And that's not even the part that hurts the most, what _truly_ hurts is that we were _friends_ _first. _Friends until you went and ruined it because all you really wanted was a way into my sexy vela pants! Your swollen prick meant more to you than our friendship and that's so fucked up Teddy; that's what hurts the most!"

"That's not fair Victorie, I really did try wi-"

"Don't you dare argue with me about what's fair Teddy! I don't care what your intentions were, you hurt me! I told you going into this to be sure, be sure that you would love me because that's the only way we were happening, but you couldn't and you went on and let me believe it anyway! God I'm so stupid, I thought I could be the one to fix you, to change your playboy ways, but you're un-mendable! You're an irreparable dick head and you're going to go through life alone!" The manically distraught veela screamed.

"Victorie, you're not stup-"

"I don't wanna hear it Teddy! Get out," She interrupted.

"I'm sor-" he tried to plead, hating himself for the pain he saw in her eyes, Merlin he really wished he could love her.

"I said GET OUT!" she grit out with furry filled eyes as she aimed the vase on her bedside table at his head and it shattered in a brilliant burst of noise when his reflex to duck kicked in. He wasn't top of his class in the auror academy for nothing, he had killer evasive instincts, -not that one ducking from a foreign object flying at one's head wasn't a perfectly average reaction- but he still managed to be extremely clumsy at times. Anyway, then wasn't the time for such boastful thoughts, bragging was almost never attractive and, being the shite person he'd come to realize himself to be, he felt there wasn't much worth boasting about in that moment.

"GO," she insisted again this time lobbing a book at him.

"I really did love you 'Torie, and because of that I thought that the love I felt for you in friendship could transcend into a romantic relationship, but when you said you loved me while we were shagging, I knew it couldn't. I realized then that my affections for you are platonic in nature, maybe even familial. 'Torie I love you more than almost anyone but as my best friend, only as my best friend, and merlin you have to believe I've never been sorrier to have to tell someone of such immense love only for it to be tarnished by the idea of being something different. I hate that the way I love you hurts you but I can't change it, even if I want to so badly," his eyes were pleading as he looked at her with despair for her written plain across his features.

"Believe you?" Victorie questioned brokenly, "Platonic affections? TEDDY LUPIN I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU! I JUST MADE LOVE TO YOU AND YOU DARE TO CALL IT SHAGGING AND PROCEED TO GIVE ME THIS SHEER TRIPE ON 'IMMENSE PLATONIC LOVE'?! A LOVE THAT BORDERS ON _FAMILIAL_?! WELL THEN LET ME BE THE ONE TO TELL YOU THAT YOUR ACTIONS WITH ME BORDER ON INCESTUOUS IN NATURE! I HOPE YOU DON'T TAKE SUCH LIBERTIES WITH THE REST OF YOUR _FAMILY_! ENJOY YOUR LONELY, MISERABLE EXISTANCE YOU OVERGROWN, COCK BRAINED FLOBBERWORM BECAUSE I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"Victorie ple-" Teddy attempts at beseeching were thwarted by the wrath crazed part veela.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM OR SO HELP ME I'LL FIND A WAY TO KILL YOU," she shrieked inhumanly.

He doesn't make a go at arguing again, doesn't try to placate or sooth away her loathing that utterly wrecks him, sensing it to be futile. He heeds her request, well it's more of a threat really, and turns for the door; thus fleeing from her home down one shirt, one tie, and, most importantly, one friend.

**So that's it for this chapter! I hope I at least got you wondering a little, I am actually really excited for this fic but its not to common of a pairing so let me know if you want more! Reviews make me happy so let me know what you think and you'll literally make my entire month, but not reviewing is okay to, no pressure! All my love…**

** ~3lw**


End file.
